walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Janis (Fear)
Janis is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is a defector from Virginia's pioneers. After being rescued from a trap of walkers by Wes, Alicia, and Strand, Janis joined Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Reagan, Texas Nothing is known about Janis' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a brother named Tom, and presumably also lived at the Paradise Ridge apartment complex. Post-Apocalypse Janis survived at the Paradise Ridge apartment complex with her brother, until he was ousted from his leadership and forced to flee when Virginia's pioneers decided to eliminate him. The pioneers then elected to kill Janis as well, but she was able to kill her assailant before fleeing the community. Season 5 "Leave What You Don't" Janis somehow finds herself trapped inside a supply stop store surrounded by walkers outside. She radios asking for help and is told by Alicia and Strand that they will go rescue her. Janis gives them her location but refuses to say her name, claiming it isn't safe. At night, Janis radios again saying she's trapped at mile marker 65. Logan answers this time and tells her to grab the gun with one bullet on the floor and kill herself. Janis is left in silence, but before she can kill herself, a man named Wes arrives and saves her. The next morning, Janis and Wes reunite with Alicia and Strand at the station. She then warns them they have to leave before the people she ran away from find her. Alicia assures her she's safe with them now. "Channel 5" Janis arrives at the caravan and reunites with Tom. At night, a walker from a Humbug's Gulch theme park 15 miles away wanders into camp. Dwight kills it and John suggests to head to Humbug's Gulch in search of a home. The next day, the caravan come across a bridge in danger of collapsing. After several tense moments with Virginia and an oncoming herd, Janis and the others are forced to abandon the rest of their vehicles and flee across the bridge. She then watches in horror as Tom is killed when the bridge finally does collapse. A while later, Tom's corpse is recovered and he is buried near the road. Janis mourns in silent and tells Jacob that he can say some words once they arrive at their settlement. Sometime later, the group arrives at the gulch but see that it is completely overrun with walkers. The group debates their next move. With no other options, Morgan apologizes to Janis and radios Virginia for help. "End of the Line" Janis and the rest of the caravan survivors rest along the outskirts of Humbug's Gulch as Morgan contacts with Virginia for help. After the theme park is cleared of walkers, Janis attends John and June's wedding in the chapel. That night, Janis and the caravan survivors are split up by Virginia into different groups as they are taken for re-settlement among her communities. Season 6 Janis will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Janis has killed: *1 unnamed Pioneer (Alive) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Leave What You Don't" *"Channel 5" *"End of the Line" (No Lines) Season 6 TBA Category:Alive Category:Texas Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:The Caravan Category:Suicidal Category:Virginia's Pioneers Category:Season 6 Characters